1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to discovering information indicative of the configuration of an optical network. More particularly, the present invention is directed to discovering configuration errors in optical networks.
2. Description of Background Art
An optical network is typically configured for a particular application by provisioning the optical nodes to provide desired services between selected optical nodes. For example, in a wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) optical network, such as a dense wavelength divisions multiplexed (DWDM) network, the nodes may be provisioned to add, drop, or pass-through desired wavelength channels. Proper configuration of an optical network can also include selecting compatible node types. For example, typically all of the nodes must be of a compatible protection type. Additionally, in some optical networks each node must have compatible node settings. Moreover, in some optical networks there are parameters, such as span loss, that must be within a design range in order for the network to function properly.
Configuration errors may occur during the set-up, repair, upgrading, or operation of an optical network. In some cases, the network may deviate from the planned configuration because of human error during initial set-up, repair, or upgrading. For example, a technician may accidentally hook up the wrong optical fibers to the node ports, select the wrong node type, or select an incorrect node setting or node component for a node. Additionally, the network may deviate from the planned configuration if one or more network parameters or node parameters degrades over time. For example, effective span losses may increase over time, resulting in the actual network span loss being different than the planned network span loss.
The frequency at which configuration errors occur tends to increase with the number of network nodes and the complexity of the node design. Thus, while the discovery of configuration errors is important for all optical networks it is becoming an increasingly important issue in complex optical networks, particularly those in which each node must be selected to be compatible with the other nodes of the network.
What is desired is a system and method for discovering configuration information associated with an optical network.